


Technique

by Remember_to_be_Gentle



Category: Cloud Meadow (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Breeding, Cloud Meadow AU, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Voyeurism, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_to_be_Gentle/pseuds/Remember_to_be_Gentle
Summary: "For the last couple weeks, it had seemed like your monsters were no more domestic than they were before. Upon hearing this, Hawks had invited you over to his farm first thing in the morning."
Relationships: Takami Keigo | Hawks/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 212





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Your breeding farmer Hawks concept has sent me to Heaven 😭Especially, when he's so comfortable with being watched. Can I please ask more about that? Like is it a ploy to get you interested in his um...technique?

Trigger Warning: Breeding, voyeurism, implied seducing/taming 

You were still new to Cloud Meadow, fresh out of school with only your degree and a bag of seeds, you’d moved out to the frontier. Jubelle had been kind enough to introduce you to another farmer on your side of town, Keigo who went by his very appropriate nickname “Hawks." 

He was a special Harpy-hybrid with avian hands feet, tail feathers, and feathers along his arms. In his overalls and straw sunhat, he was the coolest farmer you’d ever seen. Hawks had been more than happy to offer his help in breeding monsters and planting seeds. 

For the last couple weeks, it had seemed like your monsters were no more domestic than they were before. Upon hearing this, Hawks had invited you over to his farm first thing in the morning. 

In your overalls and boots, you’d walked over to Hawk’s farm. When you knocked on the door, he hadn’t answered. He wasn’t in his field either, but the door to his barn was slightly ajar and there was light spilling out. Maybe he was expecting you to come straight to the barn, this was about the monsters, after all. 

Slowly, you approached the barn. Monsters could be volatile against strangers, but something was off. There was a sound, rhythmic and slow, quiet but prominent with the screams of a cat in heat just above it. You peaked inside and stared: there was Hawks, balls deep in a mewling catgirl. 

She was draped over a stack of hay, claws grasping it for grounding as Hawks slowly thrust in and out. His overalls were at his ankles, the only clothing giving him any modesty being his white shirt. His tail feathers were spread behind him, covering the view from the back, but he wasn’t exactly trying to hide with the way he was fucking her. The feathers along his arms were fluffed, standing like goose flesh.

At the academy, you’d train to take and monster cock, but there was something about how Hawk’s did it, so controlled and lazy that had your insides squirming. It wasn’t your first time seeing him fuck one of his monsters either. Your farm was just across the way and you’d caught yourself staring as he worked his monsters in his fields. You’d assumed he was just getting the freshest fertilizer but watching him now, you weren’t so sure. 

"Hey, doll,” he said, “I know you’re watching.”

Heat blazed through your chest and cheeks. “I’m so sorry, the door was open and I heard your cat so I came over…" 

He hadn’t stopped moving, his thick cock pumping in and out. His rhythm was exact, purposeful. The poor cat under him must have been dying to have it rougher, to finish her off and leave her to make a nest and prepare for the egg. "Guess I should have told you where to meet me,” he chuckled. 

“Uh, so about my problem,” you started. You couldn’t take your eyes off his hips the way they met the cat’s, how his clawed thumbs rubbed into her ass, and spurred her to mewl louder. “I, uh…” The talons on his feet were dug into the soft earth of the barn, giving him a firm foundation to rock in and out. Slick from the cat was practically running down his cock — just how long had he been at this? 

“What’s the matter?” Hawks asked, his voice rough and a little low. “You’re staring.” A greedy smirk slid across his face. “And are you… blushing? And here I thought we were professionals." 

Your hand came to your face, feeling the undeniable truth that you were blushing from watching Hawks breed a monster. This was supposed to be normal, after all, it was both your jobs, but there was something about his movements, the showy way that Hawks slid in and out of her drooling pussy. Harpies were known to show off, to fluff their feathers, and meet the eyes of on-lookers who dared to watch. Males especially were prone to showing off, your own harpy had a habit of pushing you into exposed of positions and showing off his balance by standing on one leg and fucking you senseless. 

And then you realized you hadn’t replied yet and your mind had wandered to getting fucked by a feral harpy. "Sorry,” you said, “I’ve just never seen a cat girl take getting such gentle treatment…" 

"You’d call this gentle?” He purred, “I’ve been fucking her since sunrise.” The catgirl dug her hind claws into the dirt, clearly ready to cum but Hawks kept his pace. He met your eyes, the gold glinting as he worked her messy hole. “You can’t always give the monsters what they want. Sometimes, you have to make them beg for you to satisfy them to get them to acknowledge that biting the hand that feeds them only gets them into trouble.” The catgirl turned and grabbed the hand on her hip, silently begging for more. “See?” Hawks said lowly, “She’s relying on me.” His hands dug into her harder, lifting her ass up before changing his pace. 

Where he’d been mechanically smooth in his pistoning, Hawks slammed into her. The catgirl made a noise halfway between a scream and a moan, her tail going straight up in the air. He grabbed the base of it, slamming in and out of her, the wet sound of her soaking entrance growing louder with each thrust. “You can only give them what they want when they beg for it,” his voice was a growl, eyes boring into yours as he worked the catgirl to her climax. “It’s an easy technique and it always helps to show them what they’re missing.” 

You felt heat coiling in your belly: was he talking about you? The way he fucked his monsters where you could see, how he’d lured you to his property to show you exactly what he thought you were missing, and how a cumming catgirl crying louder than a wolf’s howling. 

“I think…” You backed up, “I think I’ll come back another time. Thanks for the, uh, lesson.” 

Hawks pulled his cock out with a pop, seed and slick sliding out from her entrance. “Come back any time you need another lesson.” It twitched, already half-hard again. “I’m more than happy to teach.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You shouldn't have accepted his offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> This blog is amazing and hope to see what else you bless us with content wise. 😊 I love your cloud meadow Hawks au it was amazing.I was curious if we could get part two of it. where the reader takes Hawks up on his offer

Trigger Warning: Non con, overstimulation

“Hawks, please,” you begged, your voice muffled by the pillow your face had been pushed into. Facedown, ass up. “N-No more…” 

Behind you, Hawks kept up his pace, his arms wrapped around your chest. “I’ve waited too long for this, babe, you’re going to have to deal with it.” You could feel his breath in your ear, talons digging into the swell of your breasts, tail feathers brushing the back of your legs. You were enveloped by him, completely and totally. 

Accepting his offer had been a mistake. The thought of his technique had haunted you, the way the catgirl had been begging for release and how he’d just kept going and going and going… You’d wanted a taste of it for yourself, and had come to Hawks but.. He was a machine, unstoppable and cruel. 

Your mind was going blank, unable to focus on anything except the tingling pleasure that was overtaking your body. You couldn’t do this anymore. You couldn’t cum again. “Haaaaawks…” You cried. 

His cock kept pistoning in and out, stirring up your hole until it was crying. You didn’t know how many times you’d come already, but Hawks wasn’t stopping. “Almost there, baby girl,” he murmured against your ear, “We’re going to feel good together from now on.”


End file.
